Silent Night
by Angkeats
Summary: Carol singer Gabriella Montez ventures out on Christmas Eve...Shepherd Troy Bolton happens to be home due to bad weather preventing his planned flight to his parents house for Christmas...this random chance meeting delivers more than either excpected!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, so I'm back with my Christmas one shot special! I really hope you enjoy this, it was such pleasure writing it and I wrote it with all of you in mind :D

Review and let me know what you think!

Merry Christmas Everybody!

_**Silent night, holy night  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
>Holy Infant so tender and mild<br>Sleep in heavenly peace  
>Sleep in heavenly peace<br>**_

_What the hell was that now?_ Carol singers? On Christmas _Eve_? Were they insane?

Troy Bolton hooked back his curtain with a finger and squinted.

It was snowing out there for Christ's sake! They should be at home, in the warm, drinking mulled wine and getting excited for Christmas…He'd had a bad enough day as it was, he didn't need any more problems to see him over until Christmas Day.

Christmas Day that he would now be spending alone thanks to the fact his mother and father had decided to spend Christmas at his brother's house with his brother's new family. Troy, of course had been invited, but living in the snowy mountains of Colorado meant he was now stranded until the next flight decided to take off. Which wasn't likely to be this side of the New Year.

So that left him with ready-meals for one and a lonely week holed up in his house until the snow cleared.

_**Silent night, holy night  
>Shepherds quake at the sight<br>Glories stream from heaven afar  
>Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah<br>Christ, the Savior is born  
>Christ, the Savior is born<br>**_

_Were they still out there_, he frowned? Jesus, they were insistent. He couldn't even work out how they'd climbed up here let alone were braving the cold and snowy conditions. Luckily it wasn't a blizzard…funny; he could only hear one voice…

He slung on his parka and rammed his feet into his snow boots, grabbing five dollars to pay them to go away and leave him the heck alone. He wanted to sulk in his own misery if they didn't mind and how was he supposed to do that with an angel singing outside?

He jarred open his door, careful not to disturb the layer of snow building up outside and he squinted, seeing a lone female with a glass lantern for light, wrapped up in a padded coat and all the trimmings; her voice lone and clear, so innocent and pure he took a moment to wonder at it.

Why on God's green earth was she out here alone? On Christmas Eve? She must surely be mad, he decided. Or on drugs. Hence her reason for begging on such a night.

He shook his head at her determination and ran out to pay her.

_**Silent night, holy night  
>Son of God, love's pure light<br>Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
>With the dawn of redeeming grace<br>Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
>Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth<strong>_

Something in her recital paused him. He stood, breaths billowing out, fingers becoming numb as he watched her, close enough to tell her features now. She was beautiful. She had a heart-shaped face and bowed lips and her skin which he gathered was normally coffee-coloured was rosied with cold. But her voice…it rang out clear as a bell in the cold night air, no note faltered, no tremor to her voice.

She really was amazing, he mused.

Her brown eyes flicked to his, deep brown chocolate-coloured eyes that fixed on his and told a story as she sang. He could see sadness there, and pain. Somehow his lonely little sulk paled in comparison. He watched as she faultlessly finished her song, unperturbed by his proximity.

_**Silent night, holy night  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
>Holy Infant so tender and mild<br>Sleep in heavenly peace  
>Sleep in heavenly peace<strong>_

"That was amazing," Troy offered as the young girl stopped singing and looked down at the note he offered with a frown.

"Thank you." She replied, a grimace flickering across her face but he didn't know why.

"Here," he thrust the five dollar bill towards her again, thinking he was making it quite obvious he expected her to take it.

She pursed her lips, shyly taking the note, then looking up at him.

"Thank you," she said again, seemingly wanting to say more, but possibly too cold to do so.

"Hey…why don't you come in for a warm-up?" He suggested suddenly, seeing how her padded coat wasn't really keeping her all that warm as she shivered. "You must be crazy to come out singing tonight…" He added his earlier inner thoughts.

She smiled weakly at his observation, thinking he was probably right.

"I enjoy it," was all she said and as he turned to go inside, he noticed she paused for a moment.

He turned back, lifting gentle hands in surrender with a lop-sided smile.

"I promise I'm not a murderer or anything…" he offered, thinking she was right to be cautious.

"I know," she allowed softly. "I know who you are."

"Oh?" His brows rose comically. "Who am I?"

"You're Troy Bolton. The shepherd." She offered her understanding of his identity.

He smirked. "Right. Let's talk about this inside where it's not minus ten, huh?" He suggested and she nodded and followed him in.

/

"Let me take your coat…" he offered after ridding his and his boots and turning up his electric fire. "I'll hang it near the fire…"

Gabriella hesitated. She wrapped it tighter around her and Troy bemusedly gave up trying to rid her outer layers for her, instead coming around to face her with shy awkwardness.

"Uh, how about a drink? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" He offered.

Gabriella nodded. "Hot chocolate please. Thank you."

Troy pursed his lips, somewhat puzzled by the quiet girl. He turned to head into the kitchen, returning some short moments later with drinks for them both.

He found Gabriella stood before the fire, her hands extended towards the flames and absorbing their heat; she'd rid her scarf, hat and gloves now, but still not her coat.

She looked up as he approached.

"Thank you," she told him again, something he smiled at.

"You're welcome, Gabriella."

Her eyes flicked to his in shock. So he knew her? How?

"How did you…?" She took her drink as her lips parted in wonder.

Troy flicked his eyes over her mouth, feeling a strange warmth curl inside his chest; not one that came from the fire beside them.

"Small town," he shrugged.

She nodded.

"Ready to take your coat off yet?" He asked warmly, sipping his drink then placing it down on the side-table where he intended to sit in his chair once Gabriella was comfortable.

She hedged him a look and flinched.

"Not yet."

He studied her, wondering if she was afraid. He squinted and thought of words to assure her.

"I promise you that I'm a perfect gentleman," he said.

Her eyes were big and round; filling her face. Every other feature of hers was so small, so exquisite, it surprised him that eyes so deep could drown him so.

"Alright," she nodded, approving his comfort even if she didn't feel it. He felt bad for persuading her now.

Anyway, he stepped up while she unzipped the thick outer coat and carefully helped her off with it, busying himself with hanging it on the back of a chair which he had propped by the fire ready. As he turned back towards her, aware of her tension, he startled as his eyes fell upon her protruding tummy.

"Oh…" He didn't think he had words to suitably describe his first thoughts, to show his surprise at finding her pregnant. Very pregnant apparently.

"That's why I didn't want to take my coat off," she explained very softly, with a shameful blush; something that made his insides curl. She had no reason to be ashamed just because she was with child. It was just a surprise, that's all.

"I…" he cleared his throat, starting again. "It's not a problem…I just wondered if you should be out there in that cold snow storm…" He broached.

Gabriella smiled wanly. "My baby is due in two weeks and I have barely anything to give him. His father left us, you see…"

Troy relaxed into a smile to try and ease her apparent strain; especially on a night like tonight and carrying a baby; he really didn't think that her stress would be good for the baby. So he swallowed and pretended he knew anything about pregnant women as he gestured to his sofa.

"Please, sit down and relax for a while. The snow's going to make carol-singing pretty difficult for now. I'm sure there's a way to help raise the money you need other than freezing yourself to death…"

Gabriella went to the sofa and eased down thankfully, rolling her eyes up to her host as he stood and watched her settle.

"Do you have a cushion?" She ventured, watching him twist and collect a small cushion from his intended seat; passing it to her quickly.

"Thank you," she used the padding to support her bump. "He's getting big…"

"How do you know it's a he?" Troy turned to sit too, his soft jeans and thick-knit jumper creating an attractive picture for Gabriella to enjoy silently from her own seat. His hair was soft and messy and there was just something about his blue eyes, she mused…

"I just know," she stroked her mound lovingly.

"No scans?" His brows lifted in surprise.

"I couldn't really afford it," she admitted, pressing her lips together.

"But he's healthy?" Troy checked, concern etching his face. "Everything is ok?"

Gabriella smiled softly at him and nodded.

Troy frowned at himself. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was just…making sure…"

Gabriella twisted her lips. "More than his dad did…"

"Who..?" He wondered, trying to picture Gabriella's partner. He knew her name; recognized her dark abundant curls and deep brown eyes from high school. He seemed to remember them taking some of the same classes, but they'd moved in different circles and had never really met.

Funny how that happened the night before Christmas when he was so lonely and she so desperate for help. He might argue that she felt lonely too and that's why she had come out rather than for monetary reasons, hence why she stared at his bill for so long.

He tilted his head, waiting for her to confirm the baby's father.

"It doesn't matter now. He wasn't a nice man and he's gone. It's best for both of us…"

That sad look flickered back across her face and he almost cursed himself for causing it.

"What did he do?" Troy squinted, feeling a strange sort of protectiveness overcome him.

Seeing her out there, in the snow, all wrapped up tiny and fragile; and now seeing her inside, warming up, relaxing; her evident bump protected under her small hands; it stirred something inside him that he didn't expect.

He barely knew the girl but he could see she'd been hurt. Why then did he want to be the one to soothe that hurt? It was almost as insane as the idea of singing in a snow storm…

Gabriella sipped her drink and licked her lips. Sweet, sugary flavour buzzed around her veins happily.

She shrugged. "He just wasn't a nice person," she answered. "He didn't hit me or anything…"

Troy nodded, his sharp gaze still upon her. "You let me know if you need any help if he comes back," he offered. "I may only herd sheep but I can be mean when I want to be," he added to make her laugh.

"Sheep herding is a good job," she assured shyly. "But lonely…"

He nodded. "Yeah. And I was meant to be home for Christmas but the airport shut…" He sighed.

"At least you were home to make me warm," she commented and he looked up under his lashes, surprised at her words. She had been so extremely shy when she'd first come inside.

He guessed now that he was sprawled back in his chair, half reclined, he wasn't so intimidating. He hated that he might be anyway, but he guessed that was more to do with being a guy than anything he'd done to make her nervous.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, then. "You must be hungry, too…"

She shook her head. "Really, it's okay. I'll just let my coat dry out a little and wait for the snow to slow down and then I'll head back down the mountain."

Troy lifted his brows. "You shouldn't go back out there; the snow's getting worse not better. I can accommodate you for the night," he offered.

Gabriella flicked him a nervous look. "It's really okay…"

He smiled warmly. "Look, I'm not going to try anything on," he joked. "You're pregnant for a start and for a second, I'm not an asshole. I couldn't live with myself if I let you go back out in that cold…" he added to convince her to stay.

Gabi grimaced and rubbed her stomach, losing concentration for a moment as she worried silently about her kicking child.

"Are you okay?" Troy sat up and frowned, then moved across when she didn't answer.

He sat beside her on the sofa and she took his hand and placed it on her bump; sharing the moment with him. It was painful in an uncomfortable way but it also proved her baby was alive and well; something she felt eased her tension as she sighed out in relief.

She looked up to Troy, finding him awed by what he experienced under his hand.

His eyes met hers, not comprehending, studying her face in great detail. Pregnancy was truly beautiful on a woman, he mused. He'd never seen such a glow or shared such an epic moment. He'd felt her baby kicking under her skin; revealing his will for life, something that astounded him as much as it relieved her.

"Wow," he finally said, his throat clogged with emotion at feeling the life within her.

It wasn't even his child and he still felt like a daddy, he mused. What the hell was going on tonight? Had his bad luck turned him insane? It seemed likely. He blamed the whiskey-laced chocolate drinks he'd been enjoying throughout the day.

Her hand covered his as they just sat there, feeling the movements together, looking into each other's faces with puzzled expressions.

Eventually, Troy cleared his throat.

"Uhm, thanks for letting me…" he gently slipped his hand off her bump.

"It's nice that someone cares," she replied softly, rubbing her tummy as his hand left hers.

"I don't understand how any guy could walk away after experiencing something like that," he puzzled.

Gabriella smirked. "He didn't hang around long enough to," she shared.

Troy squinted, feeling empathy for the man who would never get to enjoy his child; and sympathy for Gabriella at having to go through such an experience alone.

"He sounds like one of my rams," he commented of his experience in sheep-rearing.

Gabriella smiled at him, amused. "Really?"

He nodded with a little blush. "Yeah, all they do is mate the ewe and then she's left to give birth alone..."

She nodded too. "Sounds about right."

"But you know, the ewe has humans to help her," he bolstered, trying to compare her situation to that of one of his flock.

She smiled weakly. "I know."

He wasn't sure if he should move back to his chair or not, so he relaxed back on the sofa arm.

"You have people who can help you, right?" He checked of her pale face.

She nodded. "Hmm," she agreed faintly.

"Gabriella…"

"You know, most people call me Ella now," she offered. "You can too if you want…"

"Ella," he nodded.

"Maybe I can join your flock," she mused of her situation, finding some lightness in her dark moment.

Troy grinned, running a hand through his hair as he stood.

"Okay, I'm making food. What would you like?" He wondered.

She rubbed her lips together. "What are the options?"

"Well, I have every ready meal known to man in my freezer…other than that I can make you something with eggs, cheese or bread," he offered. "I might have soup, too…"

"Soup sounds good," she brightened. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Two people sharing soup, on Christmas Eve. He seemed grateful for the company so she tried not to worry about how much of a burden she was likely being.

"Alright, I'm on it." Troy told her where the rest room was before he vanished, suspecting she might like to freshen up before they got cosy for the night. Separately that is, not together.

He frowned.

He definitely didn't mean for them to get cosy together. They'd only just met for goodness' sake. People didn't just meet and fall into each other's arms…oh no, there was a process…an order to things. And it included dating and kissing and all sorts of conversation before that could happen. Absolutely, love at first sight was not an option. It didn't exist. No way, no how…

Why then, was his carefully protected existence being usurped by this beautiful Filipino? As pregnant as she may be, he still felt something in his belly respond to her pleasing features. Without the bump, her tummy would be smooth, flat. Her hips he suspected would be perfectly rounded. Her breasts looked heavy with milk; but even if they were small, he couldn't find fault with that. Something in her eyes just connected with him. He'd never felt it before…never thought he would, really.

He was a shepherd, out long lonely days and sleeping long, lonely nights. Gabriella…Ella…decorated his living room nicely.

He quickened his preparation of their small meal with a smile.

/

Gabriella came out of the restroom, refreshed from her quick wash still dressed in her knitted dress that covered and cupped her bump proudly.

She had a strange feeling about her as she came back into Troy's living space and she was surprised when she reached up check her temperature to find sweat beading on her cool skin. It was warm in here now, but not warm enough to make her sweat and she secretly panicked that her baby's kicking earlier was a sign he was going to come early.

She placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"Two more weeks, baby boy. Settle down…" she told her unborn child.

When Troy swept in with a tray set up with a soup bowl, spoon and side plate filled with three slices of buttered bread, she almost rose to hug him right out, such was her pleasure at his offering.

"Okay, look, don't think I'm making any judgments about you by giving you all that bread," he said as he waited for her to sit up before he gave her the tray. "I just guessed you must be pretty hungry…"

She looked up, beaming. "I am. Thank you."

She waited for him to sit with his own snack before she ventured a look over.

"Just to warn you, I'm going to eat all this bread so don't judge me for that, either," she twinkled.

Troy grinned. "Go ahead. I bet you need it," he assured.

She wondered how he knew so much about her pregnancy but remembered his experience with his own herd. Ok, she wasn't a ewe but the principles were the same.

She winced as she felt her unborn twist inside, causing her to feel queasy and just when she was starting to enjoy her meal.

"You ok?" Troy frowned over in concern.

She took a few deep breaths, and then felt the pain subside. "Yes, thank you. It's two weeks till due date but he's getting impatient," she mused, guessing her baby might be delivered early if the signs were anything to go by.

"He'll still be a Christmas baby…" Troy offered. "Any ideas for names?"

She pursed her lips. "I think I'm going to wait until he's born…when I look into his eyes, his name will come to me," she shared.

Troy looked upon her with quiet respect.

He smirked. "Not Moses then?"

She laughed at his joke, finishing her soup but not her bread.

"Hey, you didn't eat it all," he teased and she nodded.

"I know, blame the wriggling thing in my stomach…"

He tilted his head. "How about I put some jam on it?"

She was touched by his caring nature. "Okay…"

He smiled and got up. "I'll make up your bed after."

/

Troy's spare room was small, but warm and comfortable. He'd put a thick duvet on the top of the double bed covered with a blanket and a spare folded on the trunk at the end of the bed for good measure.

He'd asked her how many pillows she liked and puffed the three up that she requested, bringing up her little cushion for her bump while she slept.

As she settled into the strange bed in the strange house; she considered it didn't feel strange at all to be there; it kind of felt like home. Orange and spice scent filled the air; outside the flakes had slowed down but she didn't have to think about trekking home because the kind hearted Troy had offered her solace in his quiet house.

She could tell why he was a shepherd; such was his mainly quiet, but affectionate persona. He seemed like he loved being out on the mountains with just the sheep. But he had warmth she found attractive- addictive even- when he spoke to her he showed no sign of disgust or judgment as some might. As some did, she corrected.

It was if…

She frowned. Her thoughts were deranged at best, but it was if he accepted her, baby and all; even though they'd not met before or known each other. Somehow, he seemed to like her and even the fact she was with child was a bonus as he shared her special moment of her baby kicking. But her thoughts were surely that of a fantasist or the kind of crazy person who went singing in a snow-storm.

She didn't honestly believe she could fall in love with someone so fast or that he could fall in love with her, either. That was the stuff of daydreams and movies. Not her life.

Still, as she drifted off to sleep with the knowledge the tall and strong Troy lay next door, she felt a strange kind of protection fall over her. She was truly safe her. In every way.

If only love at first sight was real.

/

_Oh god, it was happening it was really happening_….

Gabi staggered across the living room floor; clattering a few objects down as she tried to grip the side cupboard, wincing as she watched Troy's ornaments tumble to the ground. Luckily his carpet saved them from destruction, but the pains in her back told her she was about to go into labour and this wasn't the place she hoped to be when it happened.

She was bent over breathlessly when she felt two strong arms quickly scoop her up, surprising her all the more.

"Troy," she complained, cupping her tummy as she whined out his name.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is…" he begged with panicked breaths as he laid her gently on his sofa and tested her forehead with the back of his hand.

She nodded. "It is…I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…I never wanted-"

"Shh," his voice soothed her quickly while he wiped away her sweat; then got up to use his phone. When he came back, it was with a grim line across his mouth.

"The storm has made it impossible for an ambulance to get here," he relayed. "They're sending a truck with snow tyres to get you, but until then, it's just you and me…"

"Wh-what?" Gabriella looked up, frightened, concentrating on her breathing and clutching her tummy.

Troy's face was white with fear as he looked down on her, and then knelt beside her to take her hand.

"I promise you Ella, I will do everything I can to make sure this baby comes out healthy…" he swore.

Gabriella clutched his hand and closed her eyes, trying to slow down her heart rate and hopefully the contractions, too.

"Troy, get a towel…" she begged, then winced as he turned, feeling the tell-tale wetness of her waters breaking against her thighs.

Troy came back with the towel, puzzled to find Gabriella crying into her hands.

"Ella, what is it? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He dropped to his knees with a gasp of concern.

"I made your sofa wet;" she bawled. "My waters broke before I could get the towel…"

Troy jerked back his head in response. Was that all?

"Jesus, don't scare me like that, I thought something was really wrong," he gently spread the towel beneath her to soak up the liquid.

"But your sofa…" she looked at him with blood-shot eyes.

"Shh, listen," he reached over for her hand again. "It doesn't matter. It's just a sofa, okay? Your baby is much more important…"

She nodded vulnerably, feeling her contraction hit in a painful wave that left her speechless and Troy held her hand through it; quickly deciding he should ask for help on delivering the baby.

"Ella...uhm…do you know what I need to do?" He broached carefully, receiving her wide-eyed look in return.

"Oh my god…"

"Hey, no, it's okay…" he assured quickly, licking his lips and wiping the sweat from his upper lip. "It can't be that hard, right?"

"Don't you have internet?" She wondered. "You could look it up…"

"Ah…" He blushed shyly and Gabriella prayed to God that they would get through this together- or that the medic on their way would be quick.

"I'm going to get fresh towels," he commentated. "That way I don't have to leave you again…"

"Troy-" she called out as he rose and he paused.

"I'm so sorry," she said again. "Thank you for helping me…"

Troy let the corner of his mouth rise in a smile. "I'll be right back."

/

"I think you're going to have to lay on the floor, Ella," Troy suggested, seeing the sofa provided little room for maneuver during what looked likely to be an amateur home birth.

"Okay," she nodded and he went about laying out a sheet, followed by some towels and then finally pillows to prop her up.

She grasped his hand as he helped her down and she twisted her lips. "I need to take off my underwear…"

His brows sprung up. "Ah…sure…you want me to go out?" He checked.

"I need you to help me," she adjusted. "I can lift my hips but I can't reach…"

"Oh," Troy frowned in predictive awkwardness at her request, not sure he was ready to see that much of Miss. Montez so soon; but then he reasoned he'd be seeing a whole lot more before long when the baby came so he decided to just man up and go with it.

"Troy," she said again, worried he was going to flake out on her.

"It's okay, I'm here," he assured in a voice stronger than he entirely felt. "I'm going to roll your dress up to your hips and pull your panties down, okay?" He narrated, wincing at how that sounded.

"Okay," she grimaced with a giggle at his cuteness.

He took a deep breath and held it unknowingly while he carefully peeled her dress up her thighs; thighs he was glad were now bare of the leggings she was wearing the night before. Her knickers were small and black and sat tucked under bump and he unconsciously let out his breath at having got this far.

"Troy, it's okay," her soft voice assured him and he flicked her look, receiving her soothing hand to his arm.

He nodded and went about tugging down her cotton panties, quickly covering her modesty with the hem of her dress when they were at her knees before he pulled them off completely, folding them and tossing them in with the damp towel which he intended to launder later.

"Don't go," she grasped his wrist as he rose to take out the dirtied items. He nodded and knelt back down beside her.

"I'm here, Elle," he said again gently. "And look, if it's any comfort, I've helped a hundred ewes deliver their lambs…"

Gabriella smiled faintly. "I guess it's better than nothing…"

She hissed as another contraction came, hard and fast, winding her. She felt Troy's palm stroke her forehead, wiping away her sweat there and cooling her heated skin, something that was so tender and loving; she almost wished he was the father of this child because he sure deserved to be for the way he was looking after her. One hand held hers as she panted, one stroked her face and she writhed and grizzled as her contractions grew stronger.

"I'm going to disinfect my hands," Troy told her as she lay back, tired after her latest contraction. "Don't move."

She thought she felt lips brush her forehead but she guessed she must be imagining it in her laboured state; why on earth would a man like Troy kiss her during a moment like this? She was slick with sweat; pained and unmade; hardly a picture of beauty, she mused.

Troy quickly returned and tucked a cushion under her back for comfort, offering her a sip of warm water. Brown eyes opened to meet his blue ones.

"What's your middle name?" She asked, randomly.

Troy gave her a bemused smile. "Michael, why?"

Her smile was relieved as she let out a breath. "I knew you had to be an angel…"

He smiled at her analogy and stroked her hair back some more while he waited for the birth to begin.

Soon enough, Gabriella drew her knees up and cried out in pain.

"God, this is embarrassing!" She complained; loathe to spread her knees in Troy's presence.

"Elle, look I know this doesn't mean much right now, but all I want is to help you deliver your baby safely, I promise you I won't think about your compromising position…"

"My thighs are huge," she sighed. "But that's nothing compared to doing this," she gently dropped her knees out and positioned her feet on the floor to widen her thighs.

Troy blushed at the very frank view he got of her intimacy; but blinked away his shock to make a go of being mid-wife. He doubted Gabriella would have chosen him to complete this task in a million years, but here they were, so they both had to deal with it.

Troy gave her hand one last squeeze and kissed her forehead before he moved down to kneel between her thighs; preparing himself by placing a swaddling blanket beside him and taking deep breaths along with Gabriella's.

"Who's having this baby?" She complained lightly and he chuckled.

"This is hard work!" He called back.

"You think you have it hard-" Her sentence was broken with a painful groan as she pushed.

"You have no painkillers," he suddenly frowned, seeing her skin pale after her first push. "Oh god…"

"Its okay," she panted, her voice a whisper. "I'm going to do this…"

"I know," he rubbed her calf comfortingly, guessing that was the most acceptable place to touch without making her uncomfortable. "You're doing great."

"Oh, god, not again…" she took a breath and held it, pushing again against the muscles that restricted her child's birth, her face twisting in pain.

"Elle, you're doing great, two more pushes, and I swear we'll have this thing out…"

"Not funny," she groaned as she pushed again, exhausted already from her few pushes.

"Oh my god…"

Troy's gasp panicked her for a moment until she felt his fingers circle her ankle tenderly, his breath caught in his throat.

"He's coming…Elle, I can see his head…"

"Holy Christ!" She ripped out her best expletive as she pushed again, furthering the progress of her child through her body.

"Oh my god…what do I do...what do I do…" Troy muttered as he held careful hands out to instinctively guide the baby out; hovering to stop it coming too far and sliding across the sheet.

"Breathe," Gabriella sighed, but he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself while she rested between pushes.

"He's almost there., Elle," Troy encouraged on seeing her flop back and he silently commended her as she mustered up more energy to push, bringing the baby's head out completely.

"Whoa, okay," he carefully cleaned the mucus away from the baby's face with gentle hands, flicking glances up to Gabriella in the process.

"Is he okay?" She panted. "Is he breathing?"

"He's okay, Elle, but you have to push again for me, okay? Just gently…" He instructed and her body completed the process that was natural to deliver her child to the world; screaming lowly to bring air into his lungs now that he was born.

"Okay, okay, I wrap him up?" Troy guessed, quickly wiping away the remnants of childbirth to clean the baby and following up by taking his clean cotton blanket to wrap the baby up, nice and tight, something he did with a large breath out at having got this far.

"What now?" He panicked of the umbilical cord still attached to Gabriella's body.

"I have to deliver the placenta," she told him; her voice as weak as her exhausted body and Troy frowned in pain at the fact she was missing her baby.

He maneuvered to sit beside her, cradling the crying child with a soft sheen of awed tears on his eyes as he brought the baby as far up to her chest as he could manage with the cord restricting him somewhat.

"Oh my god," Gabriella gasped. "He's beautiful, he's so beautiful!"

Troy smiled at her reaction. "He really is," he agreed.

"You did it, Troy," she looked to him, after nuzzling her baby for long moments. She had tears in her eyes, too. "You delivered him and he's beautiful…"

He shrugged. "Better wait till they check him over in case I accidentally broke his foot or something…"

"You didn't," she grasped his hand as he awkwardly looked upon them. "Thank you."

His eyes met hers. "Congratulations on your baby boy," he said.

Gabi leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

/

A little while later, once Gabriella had delivered her placenta and the baby was all wrapped up ready for hospital; Troy helped her to the truck that had come up the mountain to take her there.

She was wrapped back into her coat, her dress pulled down and her panties still in his laundry along with pretty much the rest of his living room; but she was warm and so happy he noted.

She had asked him to go with her; so he had slung on his own clothes and cuddled into the small cabin space the truck offered. Something that seemed naturally comfortable to do was for him to put his arm around her, which he did, receiving her head to his shoulder.

"It's over, Elle," he murmured. "You did great."

"No, you did great," she replied on a tired sigh. "He's perfect and you did it all alone…"

The truck driver- a midwife – had already checked baby over and now agreed with Gabriella's words.

"You did a wonderful job, young man," Mary commended. "Most guys I know would have passed out on the first push…"

Troy shrugged. "I lamb ewes," he said uncomfortably.

Mary laughed. "Well, Miss. Montez was lucky you were around to help. Having a baby on your own is a very difficult thing…"

Troy looked down on the woman under his arm; and the small baby sleeping in hers. "I can imagine," he commented.

"We'll get you all booked in and then you can have a sleep together as a family," Mary suggested as she pulled up at the hospital doors.

"Oh we're not-" Troy didn't get to finish his argument because Mary opened the passenger door for them to disembark the truck.

Troy protectively cuddled Gabriella as they came inside.

"Wait here," Mary told them and disappeared.

/

Baby Gabriel was swaddled and encased safely in a crib beside Gabriella's hospital bed.

Troy looked down on his small, frail body and touched the crib to send it waving back and forth just slightly; to rock him a little while he slept.

He loved the name Gabriella had chosen, it was like he was her little angel; a miracle born out of hospital and with a shepherd for a mid-wife.

He looked over to the bed where Gabriella was sleeping and turned his attention to her. He was glad she had sung outside his house, now, even if he had practically had a heart attack at having to deliver a human child.

There was something about her small and perfect form that intrigued him and he smiled to himself as he found his fingers delicately stroking her forehead, almost checking her temperature had resolved.

"Hmm," she turned onto her back with a smile, blinking open tired eyes.

"Hey," he looked down on her, surprised at the feeling that tickled his belly.

"Hi," she greeted back. "You stayed…"

"Of course," he frowned. "I wanted you to wake up to a familiar face…"

She smirked. "Well, we're definitely familiar," she teased. "More me than you but still…"

"So, is it too late to ask you out on a date?" He wondered nonchalantly.

Gabriella relaxed into a happy smile. "It's a little backward, but I think I can manage that…"

"Good…"

"How's Gabriel?" She asked, peering over the bed edge behind Troy to check.

"He's sleeping…like his mom should be."

"Sleep with me?" She asked, wriggling to make room for him on the bed.

Troy slipped off his shoes and came round to spoon Gabriella on the bed; something that in that moment was comfort and affection combined. They'd just shared one of the biggest events that would happen in either of their lives and it felt good to be close afterwards.

Troy reached over and wrapped his hand just gently over hers. "Happy Christmas, Ella," he murmured into her ear.

"Happy Christmas, Troy," she breathed back, closing her eyes as she settled into his back.

_And a Happy Christmas it was._


	2. Auld Lang Syne

You didn't really think I was gonna leave this story there did ya?

I think you did- I only had one request for a sequel :p

Anyhoo, here is a short sequel/second instalment which is now THE END of this Christmas Special! Hope you enjoy :D

Please vote in the poll on my profile page for the next story you'd like to read- there's two to choose from so nothing taxing :p

Oh…and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Auld Lang Syne.**

"He's really beautiful…" Troy marveled at the young being in his arms; Gabriel who was wrapped up tightly and suckling on his little finger.

"I guess when you asked me on a date this isn't quite what you envisioned," Gabriella remarked drily as she watched Troy being dad-like toward her little baby; something that made her melt inside at the sight of.

Troy looked up, all warm blue eyes. "Hey, this is a bonus for me," he assured of the fact she had brought Gabriel along.

"Really?" She frowned, meeting his gaze, secretly worried about making a relationship with Troy now that she had a baby to care for.

"Yeah…I mean, I helped bring the little guy out, it's great to see him again…"

Troy was in his own little world of happy right now as he cradled little Gabriel and silently wished for one of his own. He could see himself getting used to this, he mused. Having a baby…having Gabriella.

"You haven't changed his nappy yet," Gabriella warned knowingly.

Troy looked up, all bright eyed. "Can I?"

She chuckled. "Be my guest, but you'll only be that excited once, believe me…"

Troy followed her to the baby changing room of the restaurant they were eating in; laying Gabriel down gently and following her instructions on how to change him with fierce concentration.

As he sealed the last tab on the fresh diaper, he looked to her with a hopeful smile.

"Did I do okay?"

She nodded, impressed. "Perfect. And no complaining about the smell…"

Troy shrugged and lifted the bundle up while Gabriella helped dress him. "He's too small to know what he's doing," he excused cutely and Gabriella felt tears fill her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy noticed her tears right away.

She nodded. "Hmm-mm," she didn't trust herself to speak.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" He tucked Gabriel into the corner of his elbow and curled his free hand around her shoulder, highlighting to her just how good he was with a baby and with no practice either. It made her ache inside that Gabriel's real father couldn't be the same way.

"Nothing," she assured as her sobs overcame her and Troy carefully brought her closer while keeping Gabriel safely ensconced in the crook of his arm.

"Hey, it's okay," he assured. "Whatever it is, just tell me…"

She looked up with a watery smile.

"I just wish his dad were like you, that's all…I just wish-" She paused.

Troy looked intently at her, all blue eyes. "You wish what, Ella?"

She licked her lips and sucked her upper one. She ventured shy eyes to his.

"Sometimes, I wish you _were_ his dad…"

Of all the reactions she might have expected, she didn't expect his smile. His outright grin, in fact. He was complimented at her statement, strangely.

"Really?" He gazed down on Gabriel as if he'd been given a gold prize.

"Really," she nodded; glad she had made him happy even if it did surprise her.

"He really is amazing," Troy commented wistfully. "Maybe he can come sheep-herding with me one day…"

Gabriella laughed. "When he's older."

Troy looked at her, a soft affection to his gaze. "Ready to eat?"

She nodded, holding up the carry cot for Troy to place Gabriel carefully inside, adding the baby's favourite pacifier so he might sleep.

Back in the restaurant, they both gazed on Gabriel equally while enjoying their dinner.

"I can't believe we're sitting here eating dinner and a week ago you watched me give birth," Gabriella smiled softly.

Troy shrugged. "All in a day's work."

She chuckled. "I'm glad I came up the mountain, though. I like spending time with you."

Troy twisted his lips, knowing he felt the same.

"I think it was fate or something." He commented of their way of meeting. "Lucky hand of fate."

"Can you believe it's New Year's Eve?" Gabriella smiled. "He's one week old already…"

Troy reached over and touched her hand. "How are you recovering from it all?"

"I'm fine," she assured gently. "Just tired from getting up all night to feed him."

"Are you using bottles or…ah…"

"Breast feeding," Gabriella smiled at his awkwardness.

"If you ever need any help…" he offered.

"What with breast feeding?" She arched teasingly and he blushed.

"I mean generally…if there's anything I could do…"

"Well, Maggie from next door came round the other night and I've started to expel breast milk into bottles for when I'm tired, so she offered to help out so I could get some sleep." Gabriella recounted.

"I could do that," Troy offered right up, his excited little-boy look back.

She gazed at him. "You have to work."

"In the winter it's pretty quiet, the sheep are all in the shed. I'd love to help out…"

"It would mean changing nappies too…" She warned.

"I can do that too, you showed me…"

"Troy," she smiled.

"What?" He was really serious, she mused as he looked at her, silently begging her to say yes. How could one guy get so excited at the thought of changing nappies when another ran off into the sunset at the thought of it?

"You can't honestly really want to offer to get up all night to feed and change my baby…" She challenged his innocence.

Troy blinked, his smile fading. "Is that weird?"

She almost cried at his commitment. "A little."

"So can I?" His brow arched.

"Yes, okay," she agreed reluctantly, silently afraid what he might think of their living conditions. Okay he was a shepherd; he didn't make millions but her little bedsit and the lack of means she had to get by on might shock him and she didn't want him to feel bad for them or feel obliged to help out.

His grin was a distracting sight. "Tonight?" He checked of when this little agreement would take place.

"Tonight?" She repeated, surprised.

"You can have an early night and wake up refreshed for a day out tomorrow." He suggested.

"Day out?" She was beginning to sound like a parrot.

He smiled. "I was hoping to take you out for lunch," he expanded.

"Oh." She took a breath in, surprised.

"Ah…or we can go another time," he added, blushing at his eagerness to see Gabriella again.

She thought it over in her head. Troy staying at hers this evening…waking up together…going for lunch. _Waking up together._ Why did that sound so good? Well, they might not even share a bed, but when they'd spooned at the hospital, she'd loved every minute of it and couldn't deny she'd like more of the same.

"No, it's okay," she quickly amended her previous bemusement. "I'd like to go for lunch tomorrow. But I don't have much room at my place so perhaps it's best if I just pop back and get some clothes and then I'll take your spare room tonight…"

Troy tilted his head and wished she might share his bed if she felt comfortable doing so; but he understood she wanted to spend time alone, too. It was his idea she have a break after all.

"Okay, it's a deal," he said aloud, holding her gaze for a lot longer than was acceptable in polite conversation.

/

Despite her repeated insistence that he wait in his car; Troy still found the need to follow her up to her room while she gathered her things. He offered to hold Gabriel while she packed and was keen to see her living space as she had seen his.

Once they were up there, Gabriella quickly went about finding items of clothing to see her overnight stay and the following lunch date; along with her beauty essentials and everything she needed for Gabriel.

Two bags later, she was ready to go.

Troy took her hand as they went down the stairs, Gabriel's carry cot in his other.

"Is it warm enough up there?" He wondered lightly, not wanting to sound critical but worried for Gabriella's health.

She nodded, putting on a bright smile. "Yes, I just turned the heating off while I was out."

"Gabriel sleeps in the cot by the bed?" He checked, knowing they also didn't have much space. He wondered how she coped with a child in such a sparse apartment.

"He does," she agreed, glancing at him as he dropped her hand to open the passenger door. Once she was safely inside, he secured the baby seat.

"Is it noisy?" He asked, sliding into the driver seat.

Gabriella took a tight breath in and let it out again, trying to calm her nerves. She had known he would think it was a dump; because well, it was dump, but she couldn't deal with being told that right now.

"A little," she accepted. "It's all I could afford…"

Troy nodded thoughtfully, driving quietly up to his place on the mountain.

When they came inside, he lit up the fire and went about making drinks; sitting beside her on the sofa once they were ready. Gabriel lay in his carry cot at her feet, fast asleep.

"He's a good baby," Troy mused.

"I know, he hardly cries," Gabriella agreed.

"So, when do I need to feed him?" He checked, looking over.

"If you want, I can do the night feeds…" She hedged.

"I thought you were meant to be resting," he smiled.

She blinked. "Okay…well he wakes every two hours so I just give him as much as he wants and then pat his back to wind him. He might sick it up. If he does, just leave him until the next feed…"

Troy nodded, mentally taking notes in a cute way that had Gabriella wanting to kiss him.

"Right, got it…"

"His diaper will need changing each time," she added. "Just make sure he's clean and not rashy…"

"Uh-huh," he agreed. "Not rashy…"

"And if you need anything, then please just wake me. Really, I'm used to it so it's no trouble." She assured.

He looked at her for a long moment and then reached across for her hand. "I'll be fine. You can rest easy."

She nodded, sucking her lower lip. She ventured a look at him.

"You remember that day in the hospital..?"

Troy nodded. "Of course I do…"

"That was nice…how we…" She swallowed. "You know how we just slept side by side…"

Troy felt a warm glow abound his body and something darkened and went deeper inside. The thought of being wrapped up with Gabriella again excited him and in ways he hadn't felt for a long time. He imagined that innocent spooning turning into something more and as it was, he stared at her lips longingly.

"Ella…" He began, confused as to what words he wanted to say when he found himself leaning towards her, strangely intoxicated by her smell- somewhere between baby powder and peach shampoo.

"I should bathe him," Gabriella suddenly leaned back and announced, causing Troy to suck in a shocked breath.

"Oh." He swallowed. "Sure."

Her brown eyes met his, silently apologizing.

She didn't even know why she'd done that! The thought of kissing him made her very happy indeed but something just made her pull back, too. Was she afraid of being hurt again? Of being abandoned? Was she afraid this was just an attraction borne of sharing an adrenaline-filled experience rather than true emotions? Did she even care?

She was sure she deserved some love; and although she and Troy had only just met she felt like already they cared about each other enough to feel comfortable about taking the next step; but then what about Gabriel? She couldn't go kissing any Tom, Dick or Troy and not worry about her baby, now…

But Troy_ loved_ Gabriel, she mused. Like his own.

Them kissing would be a natural progression of their liaisons so far and now she cursed herself for fleeing when things were just getting interesting.

She lowered Gabriel into the luke warm water in the sink, watching him move his legs about at the feel of it.

"Need any help?" Troy enquired in the doorway, not coming inside Gabriella noted.

That was her fault, she blamed.

"Actually yes," she accepted, knowing it was hard to hold him and wash him simultaneously. "Can you hold him while I wash him?"

Troy stepped inside, looking sheepish, but he took up his post easily and gently held little Gabriel while he watched Gabriella cleaning him carefully.

"He's just so small…" Troy awed as the baby filled his palms.

"Yeah, tiny," Gabriella smiled proudly at her gift.

"This baby stuff smells nice," he commented of the bath lotion she used.

"The economy brand," she mused. "It's just as good as the others."

"You know, I like having you both around," Troy decided as he watched her being playful with her son while his hands held him safely in the water.

They were close, intimately so, but not touching.

"Me too," Gabriella agreed, smiling softly as she leaned toward him to execute that kiss she had denied earlier.

When her lips touched his, she felt a jolt in surprise at the contact their mouths made and the buzz it emanated around her body. Good grief, she was kissing him, she realized. And he could kiss! The shepherd was kissing her back with slow, tender longing sucks of her lips as though he'd been waiting his whole life for her to walk through his door. It was…unreal, it was passionate, she might go as far to say it was epic, but the evident spray of something warm broke them apart.

"Oh god, he peed." Gabriella winced of the liquid now decorating their torsos.

Troy looked into her eyes without even flinching. "Guess we have to get used to that."

/

It wasn't so much the fact he had said 'we' as the fact Troy now seemed to treat Gabriel as part of his life.

She liked it; but in the same breath, it made her nervous.

She could get to enjoy kissing him _way _too much, she considered. And she wasn't in doubt of how he felt. He'd been consistent from day one; always accepting, always including her child as his own, but Gabe never would be. That was the thing. Could she live with that? Could he?

What if she let him share this sacred bonding time with Gabe only to have something

put a spanner in the works down the line? What if his real father turned up or she and Troy didn't make it?

It was a lot for her to take in.

But still, his security offered a lifeline she was in desperate need of and the way he had kissed her only served to remind her how attractive he was, so maybe she would just see how tonight went and lunch tomorrow and then she could be better placed to decide what to do.

Right now, she was lying in bed trying to sleep whilst imagining Troy caring for her little baby with all the tenderness and care he had so far showed her with and the idea kept her awake instead of allowing her to rest like he had intended.

She sighed and rolled out of bed; tiredly yawning as she came down the landing in search of her men; giving up on trying to sleep now. It seemed fruitless to try.

Gabriella found them, ironically asleep the pair of them, on the sofa. Troy was laid back, his head lolled to one side- evidently dropped into slumber after feeding Gabe and Gabe was protectively tucked in his arm; his own little thumb suckled in his mouth as his pacifier had fallen onto Troy's thigh and out of his reach.

She stood and marveled at the sight of them; sharing sleep; sharing warmth and looking so utterly adorable together than she had to bite into her fist to stop herself squealing.

"You're something else." She murmured to the older of the two and she padded over and brushed his hair back affectionately. "Will you marry me?"

Troy apparently, wasn't as asleep as he appeared to be, because his lips curved into a smile before his eyes blinked sleepily open.

"Is that a real proposal or is it only because I'm asleep?" He asked, making her blush.

Gabriella stepped back. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was."

She frowned. "Obviously not."

"I've done two feeds and two diapers," he shared proudly. "Hey, where's his dummy?"

Troy sat up carefully and squinted around for the pacifier, then relaxed back as he sourced the lost item and hooked it onto his finger.

"Found it," he relaxed back again.

"Want me to put him down in the cot?" Gabriella worried about the circulation in his arm.

"Hm, thanks," Troy handed her Gabe and she lay his pacifier next to his little fingers.

"Come to bed," Gabriella encouraged. "You'll get neck ache sleeping like that…"

"You're meant to be asleep," he challenged back. "Why are you up?"

"I missed him," she said of Gabe, then looked at Troy. "And you."

Troy pursed his lips. "Fancy sharing my double?"

She looked down into his honest face. "I would love to."

He nodded and stood, taking her hand as they went back up the stairs and Gabriella placed Gabe gently on Troy's bedroom floor, in his carry crib before they rolled into his bed together, just sharing the space while they talked awhile.

"I don't know how you do it," Troy commented. "You must be exhausted."

Gabriella rolled over to snuggle his shoulder and he put an arm around her assuringly.

"I am…but he's worth every minute you know?"

"Oh, I know," he agreed with a smile.

"Troy..." She hitched a breath, not sure what to say.

"It's okay," he kissed her hair. "I know we have yet to see where this goes with us," he conceded. "I'm getting attached to Gabriel and it worries you…"

Gabriella rubbed her cheek against his chest. "It only worries me because now I have two of us to look out for…"

"I promise I won't leave you, Ella. Not like Gabriel's dad did." Troy assured.

She sighed, sorry that Troy had to be subject to her insecurities. Here was an amazing guy- inside and out- and she couldn't deny she still doubted him. Even when she knew his words were real.

"I know you won't," she murmured back, accepting his promise. "I am so grateful for you…"

He tightened his arms at her expression, thinking he was grateful for her; and her child that he loved already. But as his lips found hers; he told her that in another way and the lazy way they enjoyed each other didn't belittle the underlying desire they both felt. Gabriella wanted to make love with Troy and she knew he wanted it too; from the reaction she felt in his hardening body, but there was no rush for them; no hurry. They were happy to enjoy each moment and see where it led.

The small cry from the cot beneath them reminded them that a fragile life relied upon them to care for him.

"Up we go," Troy heaved himself up to feed Gabriel.

"Troy…" Gabriella called as he went to the end of the bed.

"Hm?" He looked up in the soft light cast by the bedside lamp.

"Bring him over, I'll breast feed…" She said.

Troy frowned. "Are you sure, it's no problem to go and get a bottle…"

Gabriella smiled. "I'd like to. If you want to watch…" She added.

Troy smiled back and came over with Gabriel; leaving him in Gabriella's capable hands while she got positioned and Troy wrapped himself around behind her, cushioning and supporting her while she tiredly fed her child, the tiny baby latching onto her nipple as she bared her breast and brought him up to it.

"You have beautiful breasts, Ella," Troy nuzzled her ear as she felt the tug of Gabe's mouth expelling her milk.

She smiled to herself. "I think you have seen most of me naked now," she remarked.

His hands caringly cupped her post-baby stomach. "All of you one day, I hope."

She sighed and leaned back into his chest, pleasant tingles eroding down her body at his words; so erotic even when she was feeding her child. The man knew no bounds.

She twisted a little to kiss him, receiving his tender kiss back.

"One day," she agreed finally of his statement; her twinkled look filling him with deep promise.

/

Getting the show on the road the following day was a fun mixture of both Troy and Gabi preparing Gabriel for an outing; and each of them individually, in time for lunch to be served.

Troy held Gabi's hand as they walked along the mountain side to visit a small restaurant that they knew was child-friendly. Luckily for them, most of the locals were accommodating so they needn't worry too much about having a baby with them.

As it was, as soon as Gabi walked in with the small bundle in her arms; Gabriel fussing while Troy carried the carry seat; the owner approached and cooed over her child adoringly.

"Gabriella isn't it?" Joseph checked and Gabriella nodded shyly. "I heard all about this little one, being born on Christmas day in a snow storm!"

Gabi nodded. "Yeah, he sure picked his moment," she agreed.

Joseph turned to Troy. "And you delivered him?"

Troy smiled lop-sidedly. "If that's what you can call it…"

"He did an amazing job," Gabriella spoke up, sending him a look that Joseph didn't miss.

"You're his daddy?" The man asked, knowing that seemed inaccurate even as he said it.

"Ah…no," Troy blushed, looking down on the squiggling baby as if he wished he were his own.

"Beg my pardon," Joseph smiled. "Come and sit down, I'll find you a nice seat…"

They followed and Gabi smiled across at Troy as she spoke first.

"Can you hold him while I pop to the ladies room?" She asked and he looked up, concerned.

"Yeah…you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly. "Stop worrying."

He nodded, conceding his penchant for doing that and took Gabriel into his arms with ease.

"Hey, Gabe," he spoke to the baby to soothe his wriggling ways. "Relax…"

"#_Should __old__ acquaintance be forgot,  
>and never brought to mind<br>Should __old__ acquaintance be forgot,  
>and <em>_old__ lang syne _

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
>for auld lang syne,<br>we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
>for auld lang syne<em>…#"

Troy looked up as Gabriella retuned to the table, her soft eyes upon him; followed by her fingers through his hair. It was only then he realized that not only had he been singing; but he'd also sung Gabe to sleep. He smiled sheepishly at Gabriella.

"Ah…"

Gabriella leaned down and kissed him, before taking her seat and reading the menu.

"You have a lovely singing voice," she said softly across the table. "We should duet next year for carols…"

Troy smirked. "I doubt it," he shied.

Gabi tilted her head. "Maybe you'll sing it to me again later?"

He lay Gabe in his seat and looked over. "Maybe."

"You do realize we never said Happy New Year," she reminded, pursing her lips in amusement.

"Well, maybe I was saving it," Troy let a little smile curve his lips as he reached across the table to take her hand.

"Saving it for what?" She puzzled.

"For when I ask you if you'd like to move in with me," he offered boldly, taking a nervous breath and then letting it out.

Gabriella met his gaze and lowered her menu in disappointment. "Oh, Troy," she sighed. "I knew this would happen…"

"You did?" He licked his lips, wiping away the sweat that beaded his upper lip and forehead. "Am I that obvious?"

"I just knew you'd feel responsible for me and Gabe and I knew what you were thinking about my apartment…"

"Well…" he lifted one shoulder, but kept her gaze. "I won't deny I worry about you there, but that's not the reason I asked…"

Gabriella frowned. "It's not?"

"No!" He chuckled. "Ella, I really like having you and Gabe around…I'd like you to be around a lot more…all the time in fact…"

"Troy, we barely know each other," she argued, swallowing. "This is our second date!"

"So what?" He asked back, unperturbed. "We have-"

He was interrupted by Joseph coming over to take their orders.

"It's amazing what you're doing," he told Troy and he lifted his brows in confusion.

"Adopting little Gabriel as your own," he added and Troy frowned then, about to correct him, but he asked for their drinks orders and swept away before he could define his and Gabi's relationship.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't correct him…" he said over the table, realizing Gabriella wasn't actually upset.

"It's okay. He's right anyway. You have adopted him like your own. Not on paper, but in person…"

He fidgeted. "I don't know if I'm the guy you want to be with, Ella, or even if I'm the kind of guy you wanted for Gabe's dad, but I really would like you both to come and live with me…"

"You and your herd," she smiled slightly as she considered his proposal.

Watching him caring for her son; seeing him enjoy the activity; it made her so happy she wanted to cry. But living with him? Was it too much too soon?

The alternative was her bedsit, alone and afraid. With Troy, she had his support, his love and he had hers. She looked upon him and realized he needed them and much as they needed him. It was like he lived to see Gabe's next development and she didn't know why he valued them so much, but she would find out in time.

They had all the time in the world.

"Me and my herd," he repeated her last phrase, which amused her because she forgot for a moment what they had been talking about and now it sounded so random.

"Okay," she nodded slowly, coming around to this idea. "I'd like that, thank you."

Troy grinned and gripped her hand. "Great!"

She pursed her lips, rubbing her thumb against his. "And Troy?"

He looked up, waiting her words.

"You _are_ the guy I want to be with and you are _definitely_ the kind of guy I hoped for as Gabe's dad…"

Troy's grin in return said it all.

/

_We two have paddled in the stream,  
>from morning sun till dine† ;<br>But seas between us broad have roared  
>since auld lang syne.<em>

_And there's a hand my trusty friend !  
>And give us a hand o' thine !<br>And we'll take a right good-will draught,  
>for auld lang syne.<em>

One year later, Troy and Gabriella shared their love by marking their first anniversary- a week after Gabe's birthday which itself had been a small intimate celebration they both remembered tellingly.

Gabriella smiled as she remembered their passion that night; and in all the nights before that one as their schedules and restrictions allowed.

Troy was a patient, caring lover and Gabriella couldn't have hoped for more for herself than where she found herself now, wrapped in his arms as they kissed tenderly back at home after an evening out together; just them and a meal.

Gabe was with Troy's parents, gladly babysat for by grandma and grandpa; two people Gabriella had been so nervous about meeting but found to be the same warm, accepting people their son was.

They had fallen in love with Gabe as quickly as Troy had and had expressed no concerns over him being borne of another father.

As it was; Gabi lay in Troy's arms and let their naked bodies touch, remembering their times over the last year. The times he was away in spring with his herd; when Gabe had visited the baby lambs and gurgled excitedly. The times they'd shared together, bowling, having fun. The times they'd stayed home, cuddled on the sofa; making love. The family meetings, Gabe's first jab, his first fever.

She grasped him in her hold and sighed out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy instantly picked up on her emotions, just like he always had.

"There's something I have to tell you," Gabi conceded, venturing her gaze to his.

"What? What is it? Are you okay? Is Gabe ok?" He asked, panicked, brushing her hair back as she smiled slowly and kissed his mouth.

"Gabriel is fine," she assured quickly, her tummy flopping over at his protective streak.

"And you?" He asked next, not missing her clever answering that avoided her own health.

"I…well…it depends how you look at it," she frowned.

"Look at what?" He cupped her cheek, propping up as she curled onto her thigh. "Please, just tell me…"

She cast her gaze down with a swallow. "We were really careful…but you know that time we forgot to use something?"

Troy frowned, then tilted his head, then puffed out a breath. "You're pregnant?"

Gabriella nodded, pressing her lips together nervously. She wasn't sure how he might take this news. Okay, he loved babies but they already had one and he was a handful so to have another so soon…it was daunting. And they _had_ been careful; so she didn't know that he wanted another child at the moment; she didn't know if this was really bad timing.

Troy, however, was crying and merely grasped her close in his arms and pulled back only to kiss her mouth, then her face all over, before holding her tight in his arms again.

"Oh my…this is amazing…is this real?" He checked, afraid to hope.

Gabriella blinked, comforted by his emotional response. "Yes, it's real. I'm about six weeks along…"

"You're having my baby…" He awed, dropping his gaze down to her tummy where he spread his fingers caringly.

Gabriella put her hand over his and swallowed back happy tears. "I'm glad you're happy."

He shot his gaze up. "You didn't think I would be?"

Gabriella shrugged. "It wasn't planned…"

"Oh god, no," he cupped her face and knelt up, regardless of his naked state as he dragged her into his arms. "It doesn't matter, I love you, Ella. So much."

She sobbed at his words. "I love you too…" She assured.

He grinned over her shoulder. "I'm gonna be a daddy…again," he added, counting Gabe as his own even though he wasn't biologically.

"That's the other thing," she pulled back and licked her lips. "I'd like you to adopt Gabriel officially."

Troy felt his tears plop from his lashes onto his face and he only had actions as no words would come. He kissed her, strong and hard; tumbling them back onto the bed.

"Troy!" She giggled at his demonstrative foreplay.

"It would be my honour to adopt Gabe," he assured of her suggestion. The fact she even asked him touched him deeply.

She looked into his eyes, for a long moment. "You're _his_ daddy, too."

He nuzzled her nose. "You know what would make this day perfect?"

She sighed out, wanting him already. "No…"

He leaned back, smiling into her face. "Will you marry me, Ella?"

Gabi gasped in happy surprise, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Yes!" She cast out, pulling him down for another kiss. "Yes, yes, yes…"

"I love you," he told her again, for good measure.

"Happy New Year," she twinkled back, glowing with happiness.

"You're telling me," he quipped before they celebrated their news.

/

_Belle Bolton was born at Albuquerque Maternity Clinic on August 1st weighing 8lbs and 1oz. Although healthcare professionals were present to ensure a healthy and sanitary birth, Troy delivered his daughter at 8.01am precisely._


End file.
